


Get Fluxed

by MadDormouse



Series: Yogs of Future Past [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panda escapes the zombies with Lomadia's help only to discover what other new dangers exist in this changed world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Fluxed

Shades of green and purple mixed together in a flash before Panda's eyes.  
The adventurer clutched at Lomadia's broom as it sped through the sky. She deftly controlled the broom belying years of practice. The pair had escaped the zombie horde by taking to the skies. The group of undead tried following after them on foot, but were soon lost in the distance. Panda's mind raced with questions and speculation about what was happening.  
Something brown flashed past them and screeched. The small creature opened its wings to adjust its course, giving Panda enough time to see it was an owl.  
"We've got trouble," growled Lomadia. "Hang on tight!"  
"What do you think I'm going?" Panda shouted back.  
The ground below them shook and swelled. Panda attempted to see what was in the purple foliage making it shake. A purple tendril shot up from the trees in front of them. It towered over them like a thick tree, but it wriggled with life. Lomadia barely had enough time to shoot upwards, angling her broom to fly parallel with the tendril, to avoid crashing into it. The abrupt motion knocked Panda from his already precarious perch on the magic broom.  
"Lomadia!" he screamed.  
The witch glanced over her shoulder. Lomadia twirled backwards, dodging as smaller purple tentacles exploded from the larger stalk. Panda grasped at the air trying to find something to slow his fall, but the only thing within reach was the slimy, tainted stalk. The anthromorph considered grabbing onto it if it meant stopping his fall.  
"Don't touch the taint," warned the blonde woman.  
Lomadia swooped in and caught the panda with one arm. The anthromorph briefly wondered how she had gotten so strong to be able to lift him back onto the broom and still maneuver their flying transport.  
"Try to keep a better grip on the broom," Lomadia advised.  
Panda growled. "I'm not the one driving here."  
The witch was about to argue back when another taint tendril burst from the trees below. While it was smaller, it writhed more. It struck the broom as the two flew past, grabbing hold of the wooden handle. Lomadia and Panda screamed.  
"What do I do? What do I do?" yelled Panda.  
"It's going to break my broom! Get it off," Lomadia hissed through gritted teeth. She struggled to control the broom as the tendril began thrashing.  
Panda reached for his ironwood blade, but found it was missing. He wondered if it had fallen to the ground when he was knocked off the broom.  
"But you told me not to touch it," said Panda as he eyeing the purple tentacle. It had the same slimy appearance as the zombie that attacked him back at the abandoned farm.   
The witch released her grip on the broom long enough to toss him a dagger. Panda caught it with one paw. He tightened his grip to ensure he remained on the broom this time. The adventurer thrust blade into the tendril holding the broom.  
The thing constricted in what Panda hoped was pain. The tendril emitted a low hissing noise, despite not having any visible mouth. The anthromorph stabbed the tentacle repeatedly. It shook the broom harder, but loosened its grip.  
"I think I've got it!"  
SNAP!  
As the tendril released its grip, the broom buckled. The wood where the tentacle had been was splintered. Panda sat on the back half of the broom which was barely connected to the front half Lomadia desperately tried to control.  
"You broke my broom!" she exclaimed.  
Panda's fur bristled. "I did not! It was that taint thing!"  
The flight of the broom veered to the right as Lomadia tried to regain control of her magical construct. Panda desperately clutched at both portions of the broom as they began to separate.  
"You have got to be kidding me," the anthromorph muttered through gritted teeth.  
"Try and hang on!" cried Lomadia. "We're nearly out of the taint area! If the broom can just stay in one piece for a while longer-!"  
As the magic broom rocketed through the sky, the wood splintered even more. As much as Panda tried to keep a grasp on the front portion, the broom finally split in two. The anthromorph's muscles strained as the wood finally snapped in two and he was the only thing keeping their two pieces connected.  
Lomadia started incanting a spell, but the front half of the broom finally slipped from Panda's paw. He watched in desperation as the piece he held onto and Lomadia's started to drift towards the ground in different directions. While he fell much slower than he expected, the crash landing through the trees was still painful.  
He crashed against multiple branches, causing pain to shoot up his arms and legs. The panda scrambled to grab a pawhold. He finally managed to snag a thick branch. The downward momentum almost flung the remaining half of the broom from his hand. Panda sighed and then breathed deep to calm himself.  
It was then he heard the bubbling sound of lava. He looked down to discover he had almost crash landed into a pool of molten magma.  
"Sheeet," Panda cursed under his breath.  
The anthromorph swung his body until he could grab onto the branch with his other arm, broken broom still clutched in his paw. Panda squirmed up onto the tree and shimmied his way to the trunk for better purchase. Before sighing with relief again, Panda checked his surroundings to be sure he was safe. Panda gripped the tree to scan the area next.  
He didn't see any immediate signs of danger. The lava pool looked about 30 feet across either way. The tree Panda now stood in was at the base of the magma. Panda looked around the forest for signs of either taint or other monsters. It was still night and the anthromorph found himself in an even more dangerous world than he had left.  
"What the hell happened here?" he mused out loud. "I know I've been trapped in the Twilight Forest for a while, but Lomadia looked years older! And all this taint … what the hell, man?"  
When he was sure there were no hostile monsters or taint around the base of the tree, he started his descent. His claws found easy purchase in the wood.  
Once on the ground, Panda brushed off his tattered pants. It was when he looked up he noticed the hulking zombie stumbling towards him. It didn't have the same glowing purple presence like the other undead he had seen since rejoining the world. However, its upper body pulsed and moved like something coursed underneath. That was when he heard faint buzzing sounds.  
"Oh no, not more bees," Panda muttered as he tactfully stepped backwards.  
He debated fighting the monster or just fleeing, but couldn't decide where he would escape to. The zombie continued to shamble forwards the anthromorph. Panda clutched Lomadia's dagger in one hand and the broken broom in the other. He figured he could kill the undead if there weren't any other animated corpses around to keep fighting.  
The zombie lurched forward without provocation and grabbed at Panda. The adventurer staggered backwards and tripped over a tree root. The anthromorph caught a glimpse of the lava pool just behind him. He could feel the intense heat singe his fur.  
The undead creature followed after and collapsed onto Panda. The anthromorph used his legs to catch the zombie in the torso and propel him up and over and into the lava pool. The monster hissed and growled in pain before succumbing to its death.  
"Sick!"  
Panda sat up and breathed deeply. Fatigue drained his body, making him want to sleep. Everything he had gone through since returning to the regular world suddenly caught up to him. All Panda wanted to do was to rest. Which was why he never noticed the figures rushing towards him through the upper branches. The adventurer crawled up against a tree in exhaustion. His eyes fluttered open and closed as shrouded figures descended on his position. It wasn't until one of the beings tugged Panda up, that he realized he was once again in danger.  
One of the creatures swung downwards, knocking him out just as he woke up.


End file.
